psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Dilara
Opis Dilara jest siedemnastoletnią młodą suczką rasy Owczarek Belgijski Malinois i z zawodu jest aktorką, a pobocznie fotografem. Wygląd Dilara jest brązowa z czarnym pyszczkiem , końcówką ogonka i bokiem łap. Charakter Dilara jest silna ,kocha adrenalinę , miła , wesoła , czasami oschła , mądra , koleżeńska , pomocna, oddana, odważna, sprytna, inteligenta. Potrafi być wyrozumiała . Jak ktoś ją zdenerwuje potrafi się ,, odgryźć " , a gdy ktoś lub coś zagraża jej przyjaciołom potrafi stanąć w ich obronie .Jest też lojalna . Dla przyjaciół jest taka jak powyżej oraz lubiąca się z nimi powygłupiać. Dla wrogów PP jest wredna, oschła, agresywna, bezlitosna. Jest nawet twardzielką. Jest raczej ,,żelazną damą" i nie zakochuje się. Może oprócz Zorro. Gada to co myśli. Jest odpowiedzialna. Często traktuje Vię jak swoją młodszą siostrę i jest nadopiekuńcza, dlatego to wyjaśnia dlaczego na początku miała na pieńku z Arctic ' iem. Sunia myśli logicznie. Jeżeli ktoś coś zrobi jej bliskim potrafi być wredna, nękać, sarkastyczna. Dilara jest też dziecinna. Kocha każdego typu święta. Nie wspominając, że na Boże Narodzenie ma radość, oraz zamyślenie, na Sylwestra dostaje kopa energii i ma bzika, na Walentynki lubi obdarowywać pieski oraz dla żartów zaskakiwać pary, na Wielkanoc szczęście, zamyślenie tylko we Wielkim tygodniu suczka jest smutna, wyciszona, zamyślona, nie wspominając o Śmigusie, gdzie jest prawdziwym demonem wody! Jeżeli ma lać, to oblewa wszystkich! Tylko jeśli chodzi o obcych, lub przechodniów w Zatoce pyta się ich o zgodę, tak to leje kogo popadnie, od przyjaciół PP po samo PP. Wtedy jest nieobliczalna, świetnie się chowa i kamufluje oraz zaskakuje w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, zwłaszcza ci co jej podpadną zostaną kilka razy oblani. Do tego gdy jest zdrowa bardzo lubi gadać (zagadywać pieski) Umiejętności Jest bardzo szybka. Tak samo jak w sile, jest bardzo silna. Ma silne szczęki. Daleko i wysoko skacze może skoczyć nawet na 3m! Ma dobry słuch, węch i wzrok. Ma prawie zawsze niezawodną intuicję. Suczka szybko się uczy, oraz szybko się uczy nowych języków. Ma wręcz dar do tego. Mówi biegle po angielsku i hiszpańsku. Rodzina *Kia - mama *Mark - tata Pojazd Regularny i na misje - '''jest to granatowo - czarne Bugatti Chiron '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - granatowe Bugatti Veyron , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to granatowa motorówka , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup - '''jest to granatowy wahadłowiec , może być on ponad - świetlny, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle pup- '''jest to granatowy Jeep. Ma on czarne wstawki moro. '''Winter pup- '''jest to granatowo- cyjankowy motor śnieżny, może latać, jechać po lodzie. Strój '''Regularny i na misje - '''jest to granatowa koszulka z krótkim rękawem '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - granatowy hełm i czarno - granatowy strój niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Air pup - '''jest to granatowo - lazurowy hełm . Lazurowy wzorek jest zakończony maską , jej strój także jest granatowo - lazurowy strój '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to lazurowy - żółty hełm i ma lazurowy - żółty strój , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup - '''jest to biało - granatowy hełm i biało - granatowy skafander , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle pup - '''ma wtedy granatową panamę i granatowy strój, ma ona czarne wstawki moro. '''Winter pup - '''jest to granatowo- cyjankowa czapka i granatowo- cyjankowa kurtka. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje - '''jest w nim scenariusz , lek od bólu gardła , butelka wody , stroje, Iphone X, I pad, Mac book. '''Misson Paw - '''jest w nim kamera nad pod czerwień , gogle termowizyjne , gaz usypiający, ponad świetlne skrzydła,iPhone X. '''Air pup - '''są w nim hiper ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła, gogle, iPhone X. '''Sea Patrol - '''jest butla z tlenem , hiper napęd wodny , kamera termowizyjna , rura z tlenem, sieć, nożyczki. '''Space pup - '''ma butlę z tlenem , jet - pack , który może być ponad świetlny , kamerę , scenariusze. '''Jungle pup- '''gogle, sieć, iPhone X, aparat, butlę z wodą. '''Winter pup - koc termiczny, iPhone X, termos, gogle. Cytaty Ciekawostki # Suczka jest moją puppyfikacją. # Ma 61 centymetrów wzrostu # Stara się mieć dobre relacje z każdym pieskiem z PP, ale nie z wrogami! # Zdobyła 5 Oscarów # Ma amerykański akcent # Mieszkała kiedyś w Kalifornii # Bardzo lubi Zorro, nie wie , że on się w niej podkochuje #Lubi pomagać w pieczeniu ciast i je ozdabiać , kiedyś nawet wygrała konkurs . #Jest tzw,, Żelazną damą". #Czasem zamiast komunikatora do porozumiewania używa swojego Iphone X'a #Jej ulubiony kolor to niebieski i jego wszystkie odcienie. #Prawie wszystkie ciekawostki oprócz: 4,5,6, są moim odzwierciedleniem. #Lubi oglądać: ,,Koronę Królów". #Lubi jeść chipsy. #Kocha śnieg. #Widziała kiedyś Super Blue Blood Moon. #Via nazywa ją:,, Najlepszy Fotograf". #Gra na pianinie. #Mówi biegle po: angielsku i hiszpańsku. #Nie boi się ciemności. #Sunia bardzo lubi historię. #W Śmigusa Dyngusa sunia oblewa wszystko i wszystkich co popadnie, u przechodniów Zatoki za zgodą w PP oraz ich przyjaciół bez pytania. #Woli i marzy o tym aby być pilotem myśliwca i żołnierzem. #Jest twardzielką. #Zawsze gdy oglądała jakiś film, a występowała w nim twardzielka utożsamiała się z nią. #Ona i Patty to najlepsze kumpele. Biografia Dilara urodziła się w hodowli , ale pewnego dnia gdy właściciele hodowli wypuścili ją wraz z jej matką do ogrodu , w siatce była dziura . Postanowiła przez nią przejść , i pobiegła do lasu . Zgubiła się . Ale Ryder wraz z Psim Patrolem odnaleźli ją i jej pomogli . Po pewnym czasie dostała jej zawód i odznakę . Lubi # Adrenalinę # Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi # Pomagać # Oglądać filmy # Wygłupiać się # Biegać # Prędkość # Jeździć samochodami sportowymi . # Szczeniaki # Ryzyko # Sylwestra # Święta Bożego Narodzenia # Wielkanoc # Śnieg. # Zimę. # Jesień. # Lato. # Wiosnę. # Wakacje. # Wyjazdy. # Jeść chpisy. # Oglądać Koronę Królów. # Jeść pizzę z sosem czosnkowym. # Słodycze. # Lody. # Spaghetti. # Tikę masalę. # Historię. Nie lubi # Kociej Katastrofy 2 # Nudy # Za spokojnych dni # Wrogów PP. # Zła. # Dilerów. # Narkotyków. # Obrażania. # Przekładania jej ulubionego serialu. # Lowelasów! # Podrywania jej. Strach * brak Hobby # Wyścigi # Snowboard # Bieganie # Pływanie # Latanie # Nurkowanie # Piłka wodna # Piłka plażowa # Siatkówka # Koszykówka # Gra na pianinie . # Łyżwiarstwo # Cukiernictwo. # Skakanie ze spadochronu. # Historia. # Surfing. Dubbing wersja angielska - Mia Xitali wersja polska - Chye ,Marevset FOREVER Galeria Dilary Sketch-1507991483502.png Sketch-1510158001561.png Sketch-1512753184407.png|Via zanim dołączyła do Pp ( jakieś 2 tygodnie zanim dołączyła ) , po tym jak popełniła jeden z jej większych błędów życiowych i odczucie zawodu na niej jej rodziny i utracenia chwilowej bliskości przyjaciółek mimo ich wyprowadzek . sketch-1514711678668.png|Z okazji Sylwestra 2017\ 18 !!! Wszytskiego NAJLEPSZEGO! ������ sketch-1516600366349.png|ARCYŚLICZNY Art od ^^ToyFreddy^^1<3<3 sketch-1516642633058.png|Z okazji Ferii 2018 sketch-1517252122365.png|Z okazji 31. 01. Super Blue Blood Moon. sketch-1517402609347.png|Super Blue Blood Moon Sketch-1517420927121.png|Z okazji Super Blue Blood Moon. Sketch-1517576672312.png|PRZEŚLICZNY RYSUNEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ ^^ThePuppy^^. Aldona i Kazmierz wraz z Dilarą jako amorek<33 sketch-1517684997121.png|Śliczna Dilara narysowana przez Kama13 ���������� Sketch-1517772344213.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,,Sylwester Piesków". 1517777122899.png|Dilara jako psyrenka z drugą żyjącą pod wodą na codzień psyrenką. Bez nazwy3.png|PRZEŚLICZNY RYSUNEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ Zuma the girl! ������������ coś.png|PRZEŚLICZNY RYSUNEK narysowany przez ^^ToyFreddy^1 <3333333333 1518547913449.png|Dilara jako amorek z okazji Walentynek 2018 Sketch-1519032579016.png|Przeuroczy rysunek narysowany przez Karma1200 �������������� Sketch-1519840823574.png|ARCYDZIEŁO! Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1 , po odkryciu kryjówki Danger. ���������������������������������� 1520442450341.png|ARCYCDZIEŁO!! Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1 , rocznica Wiki!<333 Loffciam to! <33 Ashira, Bites, Mishka, Dilara and Nytrae on party.png|ARCYDZIEŁO!!Narysowane przez Zuma the girl<333 1522505617648.png|OMD!! ARCYŚ!! LOVE! <3Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1 ,specjał na Wielkanoc !! <333333333 Zasłużył se.png|OMD! LOVE!! ARCYDZIEŁO!! Z okazji Dyngusa, od zuma the girl<3333333333333333333333 Dilara.png|OMD!! JAKIE KREATYWNE! :D LOVE!<3 ARCYDZIEŁONowy styl "Cookie Pups". Narysowane przez Zuma the girl LOVE 1527755585491.png|Narysowane przez Puppy z okazji wyjazdu Chye do Szkocji OOOOOO ARCYCUDNY ARCYŚ! ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️�������� Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia���� Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Owczarek belgiski malinois Kategoria:Owczarki beligisjkie Kategoria:Malinois Kategoria:Aktorka Kategoria:Aktorki Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Malinoisy Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Owczarek belgijski Kategoria:Owczarki belgijskie malinois Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Puppyfikacje Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Psie jedynaczki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Rzadka rasa Kategoria:Rzadkie rasy Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu